


Dancing

by Nareliel



Series: No Remedy [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word stories, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nareliel/pseuds/Nareliel
Summary: Anakin and Padmé play matchmakers.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: No Remedy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> **100 Word Challenge:** Write a short story in only 100 words.  
>  **Author's Note:** This started out as a collection of random 100-word stories and ended up turning into something else. I do have some random stories that I am working on finishing up, but these four all fell under the same theme of _dance_. So, I am posting them together.

"Obi-Wan, might I beg your assistance?" Padmé motions to Mak Plain approaching their position.

"Say no more," Kenobi replies, understanding her wish to avoid the Muun. "May I have this dance, Senator Amidala?"

The offer allows him to whisk her away on the dancefloor, saving her from an unpleasant encounter. Too late he realizes she is in league with Anakin, who lies in wait with Satine. The music ends. Padmé feigns lightheadedness. Anakin escorts her from the floor after smoothly depositing the Duchess' hand atop Obi-Wan's forearm.

"An ambush, Master Kenobi?"

He concurs but does not resist, and they dance.

>>[]<< >>[]<< >>[]<<

Dancing can be so many things: a cultural expression, a polite mode of interrogation, a tool that ensures sequestered conversation, or even just a respite from the general mob of guests. Dancing with Obi-Wan is something entirely different. His touch is more intimate than protocol dictates. Technically, his right hand should rest against Satine's shoulder blade. Instead, Obi-Wan's palm sits at the small of her back, his fingers spread along her spine. And though her right hand should simply rest against his left, Obi-Wan's fingers possessively curve about her own. He holds her close, and Satine willingly follows his lead.

>>[]<< >>[]<< >>[]<<

She is all grace and fluid motion, a perfect fit in his arms, and more seductive than any temptation Obi-Wan has ever faced. Even the Dark Side has never called to him this strongly. A part of him knows that he holds Satine far too close as they glide about the dancefloor. Yet he cannot find the strength to put more space between them. Her body brushes against him as they sway to the music, the Force seeming to hum about them with a melody all its own, and Obi-Wan decides to set concern aside and simply enjoy the dance.

>>[]<< >>[]<< >>[]<<

Anakin knows his former master to be cunning, yet even the wise sometimes need guidance. So, when Padmé suggests a bit of subterfuge, he's all in. Thankfully, it doesn't backfire. He half expected Obi-Wan to retreat, though it isn't really an option. Dancing with Padmé set a precedent. To walk away from Satine moments later would be viewed as either an insult or a declaration that the Duchess means more to him than the Jedi Master wishes to admit. Perhaps forcing Kenobi's hand is a bit cruel, but one look at the dancing couple makes Anakin smile. He regrets nothing.


End file.
